


【多萝】目的论

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】目的论

总有人不怕死的，眼睁睁看着自己火烧眉毛蛇咬屁股，呼哨儿打的轻松悠扬，还抬抬眉毛和狐狸眼的姘头暗送秋波，快活的像个婊子终于掏空了裹在西装里的猪。

捆在椅背上直面摄像头闪烁的红灯毕竟是很难让爱萝莉害怕的，加上搬出一堆手机和胶带摆明车马准备算总账的李汭燦才会。

好像刚才狐狸崽子还是那个找不着洞的小处男，一晃眼都会玩花样儿了真是岁月如梭——摇头感慨换到了臭弟弟不讲情面的冷笑，赵志铭眨一下眼睛，睫羽垂的像飞鸟的展翼，端的是婊气冲天。

娇嫩漂亮的猫舔舔没什么血色的唇，故作不安其实欲拒还迎地扭着细摆摆的腰想躲开相好的不怀好意缠上来的胶带和手机——他穿的很少，干瘪瘦小的身体只套了一件空落落的黑色汗衫，是有点尘埃里低俗官能的、又从皮肉热血里迸溅出来楚楚动人的风姿了。

嘻嘻，快点搞我嘛小畜生，哥哥很紧的，让你爽到升天哦。

廉价的黄色胶带让手机隔着布料冷到了他的皮肉，除去贴近胸腔和腰窝的位置让人坐立不安，还有些垂坠在敏感又脆弱的尾椎和阴茎前面，猫直觉那不可能有什么好东西，脊背崩紧地抬起汪着水的眼睛，硬拗出弃婴般细腻的低泣，百般做作可怜可爱地想从施暴者手里讨个解释。

可以呀。

狭长眼睛的中单爸爸怒火冲天地晃了晃握着的那部——是爱萝莉常用的个人手机，划着通讯录面色发青头顶带绿地念叨情敌的名字，从当年的网管谢天宇到如今的大学崽小兲，一个不落。

每个你的老情人我都发了消息，让他们七点钟打你的新号码——坏东西抬起头，舔舔尖利到似乎闪着寒光的犬齿，似笑非笑地轻轻踢了一脚对方骨瘦嶙峋的腿，仿佛很认真地好奇询问，你说，到了那个时间，你身上会有几部手机震起来？

花心的猫瞬间炸了尾巴。

不不不，你不能⋯他结巴着想否认，像个出轨偷吃被小情儿逮个正着的蠢狗，没有谁比渣男本渣更了解自己招的那群狂蜂浪蝶——这帮批是会真的打过来的！！！

然后呢，会怎么样？

摄像头会记录下他被自己的滥情折磨的样子，柔软湿润的身体轻浮而淫荡，一点点刺激就会让他尖叫着柔软下来，等那群露水情缘莫名其妙的虚伪关怀停止的时候，他可能已经松软可口像刚出炉的面包，滚烫地蒸腾着水汽，等待被人撕开。

曾经乖巧好欺负的小男孩子已经长成了，他年轻蓬勃强壮有力，爪牙锋利身条有劲，可以把满嘴谎言的好哥哥扑倒在地滚作一团，简单粗暴地肏干到他灌满肚皮吐出舌头，挣扎不脱地被囚在怀里，眼前呲出礼花似的色彩，泪眼朦胧地哀叫求饶。

录像会完整刻下他兴奋高潮甚至失禁的丑态，臭弟弟可以放给他看，一边按着他弄坏他，拿这个来胁迫他做各种各样过分的事——太过分了呀，曼妙慵懒的猫假惺惺垂了眼睛，并拢了双腿故作娇羞呼吸急促，经开始兴奋起来。

狐狸崽子慢吞吞摘了眼镜，舔舔上牙，轻笑出声。

倒计时是什么时候归零的呢？

赵志铭其实并不清楚，那一瞬间他听不清看不见，老相好们像是齐心协力要把他搞死，隔着皮肉把早就被欲望磨钝的神经生生唤醒，搔痒空虚从骨头缝里泛上来锉着所剩无几的理智，可怜人神志不清地歪着脑袋，已经充血的性器涨的发痛。

腿间一片湿黏，漏出来的水流几乎像是已经射过一次，把压在腿根的棉布撑起一片洇开的深色，可他知道没有，淫乱下贱的肉体被教坏了，早习惯了男人的怀抱和侵犯——没有在那边揣着手看戏的臭弟弟帮忙他根本射不岀来，而余情未了的垃圾前任还在用下一个未接电话表示他们的关心，低声哀哭啜泣着的猫只能不上不下地被吊在半空折磨玩弄。

会死掉的啊，帮帮我嘛，情哥哥好爸爸帮帮我嘛，我想射出来啊。

爱萝莉本来就不是什么不挣扎不讨饶有气节的货色，求欢的声音叫的又软又媚，句尾的音调颤颤巍巍余韵悠长，听的佛都要起火，可惜马山小李是有气节的，甚至一见那些嗡嗡不停的手机就来气。

于是冷静到冷漠的男孩子袖手旁观，看着可怜到可爱的猫涕泪横流惨呼哭叫直到最后一点铃声消失——这是你应得的哦。

凄凉狼狈的猫像是从水里捞出来的，嗫嚅柔弱地抖着手往拥上来的怀抱里钻，这人实在是太知道怎么撒娇卖惨的，捆绳一松就抽咽着，抖抖索索把自己脱的赤条条的，娇娇怯怯像条被雨浇透的流浪狗，不敢抬眼看人还摆出了一副成心引人施暴的样子，离水鱼似的到男孩子跟前用光滑细致的脸去蹭那人的手心。

怎么这么无情的呢？难道是我不够骚吗？

呵。

中单爸爸听到这没心肝的话就来气——气也没有用，本来就是自己选的脑瘫喔。

虽然被折磨肏熟到乖顺驯服如家养的小马驹，也早习惯了窝在自己家里不见天日的没羞没臊，叫起来是混不吝自己城墙拐角添俩砖的脸皮，可饱经蹂躏的穴口和内里到底是没准备好的，谁想到猴急的臭弟弟早就硬的发痛，把这人按住幕天席地的，沾了点腿间腻乎乎漏出来的淫水就往深里捅。

哎哟哟，一杆进洞，小逼崽子好会磋磨人呢。

猫惨叫的几乎劈了音，黏膜被粗暴拓开的痛感像极了撕裂伤，他瘪了嘴一下子委屈极了，修剪整齐的指甲深深划在那畜生的背上，本来就浅淡的唇色还有点发了白，抽泣的声音哽在喉咙口把呼吸挤的断断续续，着实把那人吓了一跳。

李汭燦和他的姘头比毕竟还是个带善人，有些手足无措地抱着两分痛八分装一肚子坏水的小可怜儿，笨拙地抚摸他嶙峋的背脊安慰着——一个不爽就要撒泼的坏猫猫很吃这套的，被捧在手心里注视着玩弄着，就湿漉漉的泛起桃花粉来。

本来他就该是这样儿的，像一朵盛极将衰的花，要被人拘在珍宝堆成的美妙地方，赋予无尽的疼爱和亲吻才能生存，屋里的气味散漫又淫靡，细瘦伶仃的脚踝扣到男孩子窄窄的腰胯上，催促也妩媚动人，被顶弄的发梢都在晃动。

影子碎碎地摇摆，把猫一切肮脏的妄想都映进了现实，他抚着自己枯瘦的肚皮上被插的凸起来的那一片，  
痴痴傻傻地笑着舔那人伸进自己嘴里的指节，口交似的小心嘬吮，不放过一点边角，甚至故意用尖锐的虎牙勾了两下，挠的人心里痒痒的。

作什么呢，要把这人顶穿顶坏，变成破碎晃动的细嫩豆腐，灯光下散碎不成形地被拢在一个人的手心，像他也暗暗期待的那样，把干瘪可怜的肚皮灌满精液，把他捧着肚子高潮，彻底堕落成只知道做爱的家畜的样子录下来，惩罚这只坏猫猫那些数不清断不完的老情人。

他们肯定不知道你这么淫荡这么坏的，只有我知道。

只有我哦。


End file.
